Bella Edward Meadow
by Little-Miss-Renesmee.C.Cullen
Summary: Cute, short one shots! Edward X Bella


This is my first fanfiction, so be nice! :)

Takes place juring new moon and eclipse.

** Disclaimer: I do not own, Twilight. All belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Enjoy! **R&R**

* * *

><p>"O, here, will I set up my everlasting rest. And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars, from this world wearied flesh! Eyes look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss. A dateless bargain to engrossing death." Edward muttered, as he pulled me down to lay with him in the long breezy grass. Two weeks ago, I was ready to give up my own life, just to hear <em>his<em> velvet voice, but now I was with him, sprawled across his chest, in our meadow. And nothing else mattered. I sighed in content, tracing patterns on his chest. "What are you thinking?" He invoked. I stopped tracing patterns, and turned to look at him.

"You" I paused "...and me" He raised an eyebrow. I sighed "I don't know how to...phrase this."

"Humour me" He tried. I untwined myself from him sitting up, he did the same. I looked down at the ground. He brushed his hand across my cheek that was now bright red. "You can tell me" he said, pulling a piece of my hair back out of my face, and kissing my forehead.

"I was thinking that...you truly do love me. And about how much it hurt when you-" I swallowed at the lump in my throat. "When you _left_, and well... that nothing matters, anymore because your here... with me, and you love me." I splurged my words out, not thinking about what I was saying.

"Bella..." Edward cringed. I looked up, his eyes were closed. And his face pained.

"No, Edward please don't, don't be sad" I begged.

"Bella, I cannot apologize for how many times I have hurt you. I hurt you bad Bella. I left wounds in you, that I can't fix. And that's _my _fault. And I'm so sorry, I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'm sorry for leav-"

"Edward!" I Pratley screamed. "_Stop_, please, stop!" I was on my knees now trying to pry his hands off his face. "_None_ of this was your fault! _None _of it...Do you hear me?" I just sat there not moving. Letting him, keep his hands on his face. I took a deep breath. "When you left, it hurt, it really did. But the only thing I could think of was that, you didn't love me. But even threw that, I somehow knew that, that, it was a lie. That somewhere deep inside, you still loved me. I just couldn't put it together. But in the end, Edward, in the end. It's not about what we went through; because I know you went through the same thing as me. It only matters that were with each over _now, _and that we love each over" I looked at him "... you only left because you thought you were protecting me" I finished my rant; He took his hands off his face and pulled me into and embrace. Taking a deep breath, breathing my sent in.

"Bella" He cooed. Tears steaming down my face, I put my arms around his neck, burying my head in his chest, and pulled myself into his lap. He rested his head on mine."You love me too much for my own good" It seemed like forever until Edward spoke, again. "Love, we have better get you home" He stood up, taking me with him pulling me onto his back, and making sure I was ready before he took off running through the trees. When we got to my truck, he set me down, opened the passenger side for me, and helped me in. Then flashed around to the drivers side, and went as fast as the truck would allow, down the narrow road. The truck moaned, and came to a stop in front of Charlie's. I turned my attention to Edward.

"Will you stay?" I asked worry. He kissed my cheek then whispered, in my ear.

"I'll be in your room" And then vanished. I sighed and got out of the truck, and made my way up the driveway, and drying my tears before opening the door.

"Bella?" Charlie's quietened walking to the front door. He was still in his police uniform.

"Hey, dad." Charlie fiddled with his hands as I struggled to take my jacket, and shoes off. I walked passed him and into the kitchen. Charlie followed. I leaned against the counter.

"So, what's for dinner, Bells?" He scratched his head.

"Dad, I was hoping you could order a pizza or something... I'm not that hungry" I said with no emotion.

"Oh, that's okay. Pizza sounds good. Ugh, you are feeling okay?" Charlie's cheeks reddened.

"Yeah I'm okay just tired, Night dad" I made my way to the staircase.

"Night bells" I walked into the bathroom, and started the shower, letting the hot water relax me. It was not long before the water went cold, and I got out, raping my towel around me, and getting out the blow-dryer. After I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and pulled my dyed hair into a pony tail, I put my warmest pajamas on, and made my way to Edward. He was lying on my bed arms open awaiting for me. I walked over, joining him. He raped his arms around me, pulling my face to his and kissing me deeply, I returned the kiss. He pulled away so I could breathe. Resting my head on his chest he hummed my lullaby.

"Good night my, Romeo" Were my last words until I sunk into unconsciousness.


End file.
